Gravity Falls: Tower of Terror
Gravity Falls: Tower of Terror is an attraction at Tokyo DisneySea in the American Waterfront area. Unlike its American counterpart which is themed after The Twilight Zone, it is based on the Disney Channel/Disney XD cartoon Gravity Falls, making it the first Tokyo Disney Resort attraction based on a television cartoon since Gadget's Go Coaster which is based on Chip 'n Dale's Rescue Rangers and the first Tokyo Disney Resort attraction based on a Disney Channel/Disney XD franchise. Walkthrough The line starts outside the Gravity Falls Resort, where guests can see the gardens filled with statues from the familiar characters from the cartoon. Signs are posted all over the front, featuring Bill Cipher in the "Wanted" list. Guests then enter the lobby filled with memorabilia based on many episodes from the show. Across each area near the ceiling is a mural featuring the entire cast of Gravity Falls. At the end of the lobby, there are elevator doors, left open in a destroyed state with only a glued poster of Robbie Valentino pointing to the front holding them together. The broken cable is visible inside. Guests then are ushered into a room filled with pictures usually seen on Mabel's scrapbook. Guests enter one of two rooms, either Grunkle Ford's office or the TV room. At this point, the lights dim. Suddenly, the TV set turns on, telling the ride's story about the opening of the Gravity Falls Resort and how Bill Cipher regenerated himself and took over the resort, turning what was once a happy and fun place to spend summer into a nightmarish torture chamber. It is shown that Ford went to the resort to confront Bill only to be never seen again, leading Dipper, Mabel and their friends to venture into the resort to save Ford and restore peace, fun and happiness in the resort. Guests are then ushered into an enormous storage room showcasing the Mystery Shack's bizarre possessions. There are multiple loading rooms on the second floor, each themed to a different type of item. One has Mabel's sweaters, another has Dipper's journals, the third has Wendy's axe and other valuable artifacts. The mechanics of the Tower are physically identical to the Floridan tower, with dual loading floors, a horizontal "push" away from the doors and into the drop tower, a "hallway" scene and the Fifth Dimension scene, but themed after the Gravity Falls episodes. The order of both hallway and Fifth Dimension scenes is also taken from the Floridan original. The lights of the elevator turn off as Dipper and Mabel remember their previous confrontations with Bill. The elevator is pulled backwards, away from the still-visible service elevator doors as the walls of the basement disappear and turn into a star-field. Bill's voice then says: "A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future where everything you care about will change... Until then I'll be watching you! I'll be watching you...", as the elevator enters the drop shaft. The elevator begins its ascent, first stopping at the hallway scene. We see Bill Cipher torturing Ford and imprisoning him in an open elevator at the opposite end of the hall where he sends it down the drop shaft. Bill then turns the hallway into an open starfield and tells the guests: "Look people, you've been getting way too close to figuring out some major answers. I've got big plans comin' to this resort and I don't need you gettin' in my way. Trapping Ford into an elevator and send him down was just like stealing candy from babies. Now I just need to destroy Dipper and Ford's journals. Race ya' to the highest part of the tower!" He starts laughing before the doors close. The elevator ascends to another level. The doors open and the elevator starts moving out of the shaft, through a section of the ride called Mabeland, a trap set up by Bill and a fantasy world filled by everything Mabel, Stan, Wendy, Soos and their friends love: happy, colorful, and goofy objects and characters such as an ice cream bench, Shimmery Twinkleheart and lots of treasures and money. There are also signs indicating the way to the real world which is accessible through a couple of Pitt Cola machines which open this way to reality like elevator doors. Once the guests reach reality, Bill warns: "Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram. Just be strong and prepare to die." He endlessly laughs wickedly and forces himself to the guests, using his large evil eye to inflict horrible nightmares to them. The elevator begins the drop sequence. Following the end of Bill's drop torture porn, an animated ending scene plays, with Dipper and Mabel declaring that Bill has been defeated for good, the resort has been saved and everyone can finally relax in peace and have fun in what they call the greatest summer ever in Gravity Falls. Then, the services doors open, leading the guest to the Mystery Shack shop. Voice cast * Dipper: Yuki Tai * Mabel: Kozue Harashima * Stan: Kotaro Nakamura * Soos: Atsushi Imaruoka * Wendy: Shiho Hisajima * Candy: Chiaki Mori * Grenda: Kenji Kitamura * Lil' Gideon: Yoshimasa Kawata Category:Gravity Falls Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:The Twilight Zone Category:Disney attractions Category:Disney Attractions Category:Attractions based on cartoons